


Father of the Bride.

by MrsRidcully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison ships it, Anal Sex, Daddy Dom Chris Argent, Daddy Kink, Fashion Designer CHris, M/M, Make Up artist Stiles, Meet Daddy, Smut, Stiles is Twink of honor, Weddings and stuff, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: "He owns a very popular clothing line -you are, in fact, wearing one of his suits.”Stiles's face did a series of complex moves causing his father and Peter to laugh. “You don’t mean Ally's dad is Christopher Argent of Silver Moon … No. I mean,” Stiles threw his hands up. “You know I’ve been lusting after him since I was sixteen years old!”Peter patted him gently on the arm “So it wouldn’t help if I told you he’s walking over here right now?”Or, Allison's Dad is a DILF. And a daddy.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 21
Kudos: 514





	Father of the Bride.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a plot bunny that would not let go away so this happened. Again a huge thank you to @bunnywest for throwing commas and wrangling my grammar. This work of PWP is a birthday present to myself and wanted to drag you along for the ride.  
> Hope you enjoy xx

Stiles ran down the hallway of Redwood Lodge, trying not let himself get distracted by the rich decor or the smells of food wafting about. His stomach growled alarmingly but he did not have time to stop. He eyed a room service trolley being pushed by an attendant enviously as the rich aroma of the food made his stomach growl again. 

Damn it, he should have eaten before he left the Salon. But he had been run off his feet, and now he was running late. Ally was going to kill him. Stiles had promised he was going to make her look perfect for her big day. 

He could not believe his two best friends were finally tying the knot. Allison and Scott had met and fallen hard for each other when Stiles had introduced his childhood best friend to his closest friend and confidante at college...one hint of Allycat’s dimples was all it took for Scott to fall in love.   


Stiles felt pretty proud of the fact he had helped them get their shit together and finally start dating. Between school and work Stiles had helped Ally plan and stress - then stress some more - then laugh over the stress this wedding had caused, not helped by Ally’s mom acting like the stone-cold bitch she was. The woman hated Scott. How could anyone hate Scott? The man was a giant goofy puppy made human. But in Victoria’s eyes he was beneath Allison. She had flat out refused to contribute to the wedding but thankfully, Ally’s dad had come to the rescue, had insisted that he’d cover all wedding costs, even offering to pay for Scott’s mom and Stiles’s dad to fly up to Seattle for the wedding. 

Ally had been so relieved and thankful. She and her dad had only just reconnected after years apart. The divorce between Victoria and Chris had been vicious, especially when it came out Chris was gay. Victoria and the rest of the Argent clan had tried to turn Ally against her dad, but Allison was a far better person than her mother or grandfather. 

Stiles was intrigued by Allison’s dad - he had heard a lot about him, and the lengths he had gone to to ensure Ally and Scott could have the perfect wedding spoke a lot about him. But right now, Stiles had to focus on making Ally look perfect. it was Allison’s insistence that Stiles take the cosmetology class, then pushing him to take the interview at Sebastian’s salon, that had finally gotten Stiles into a career he loved.   


Stiles had to be close to the room - _three twenty, three twenty-one_ , there it was - _three twenty-two -_ a large corner suite. Allison and Scott were going to spend the night here before they flew out for Hawaii. Stiles felt a small tug of jealousy, they were getting their happy ever after. It wasn’t that Stiles wanted a wedding, and he had enough hookups to keep his kinky little heart happy; he just wondered if there was The One out there for him, that’s all. 

Stiles knocked on the door and Lydia, Allison’s maid of honor yanked the door open seconds later. “Stiles you’re finally here!” she snapped, and yanked Stiles into the room. 

  


Lydia terrified Stiles, who tended to see her as a small fiery one-woman army, but he loved her just as much as he was afraid of her. They had been friends nearly as long as he and Scott, and he loved that Lyds and Ally had become so close. “I’m not that late,” he grumbled as he followed Lydia into the room, rubbing his arm where she had grabbed him.   


“Not by your standards, but there are three of us who need makeup, and I know you like to take your time.” 

Stiles kissed her cheek and shushed her. “It’s all going to be fine.” 

Lydia and her wife Kira, who Stiles worked with at the salon, had both gotten there earlier and had already had their hair done, so all that was left was for Stiles to use his makeup magic. 

Stiles walked up and pecked Allison on the cheek, and was rewarded by a dimpled smile. “Have you seen Scott today?” she whispered. 

Stiles shook his head, turning her to face the mirror. “Not since last night, but I know Dad and Peter will have him sorted out. Peter nearly had an apoplexy when he saw the suit Scott had chosen, but don’t worry, Poppa Peter fixed it.” 

  
Allison frowned. “Mom is going to have a fit when she sees your Dad brought Peter.” 

Stiles smirked, knowing full well how Allison's homophobic mother was going to react. “Don’t you worry Allycat, Dad and Peter won’t take any of her shit.” 

  
Stiles worked on Allison’s makeup, highlighting her already natural beauty and helping to bring out the glow. Happy with his work, he then moved on to Lydia. 

As he worked on Lydia's makeup, Allison’s phone dinged. “Dad’s here - well his plane has landed, and he’s on his way to the lodge.” Allison let out a sigh. 

“What’s up?” Stiles asked while he finished with Lydia’s lips. 

“I really hope this goes all right. Mom, she - she's still such a bitch to dad,” Allison spoke quietly. 

“We have your back, Ally cat.” Both he and Lydia nodded into the mirror. 

Allison let out a relieved sigh. ”Mom and Grandpa Argent still don’t approve of the wedding, but I told them I would cut all ties if they made a scene, or did anything to ruin today. Still, Mom and Dad in the same room? Things could get volatile.” 

  


Stiles and Lydia got up and walked over to where Allison sat, sitting on either side of her “What can we do to help? ” 

Allison bit her lip and Stiles mock-scolded, “Don’t ruin my hard work!” which won him a small smile. 

“If Mom looks like she is going to start on Dad, could you step in? You’re good at that sort of thing.” 

“No problem, anything for you and Scott, you know that.” Stiles grinned. “So, is your Dad hot?”   
  
Lydia let out a gasp of shock and Allison snorted out an unladylike laugh. “Yes. And you’re just his type.” 

Stiles smirked. “Oooh.”   
  
“Yeah, he’s a fan of mouthy twinks,” Allison giggled 

“You should respect your Twink of honor, young lady.” Stiles shook a finger, but Ally just giggled harder. Stiles made a shocked face then proceeded to tickle Allison until threats from Lydia about what she’d do if they ruined Allison’s wedding make up called proceedings to a halt. 

“Ok, I need to go make myself look amazing. I shall leave you two to getting dressed.” Stiles got up and kissed his girls on the cheek. 

“Not too amazing, it’s Ally’s day,” Lydia reminded him. 

“Ally will outshine us all.” Stiles gave them both a warm smile and headed to his own room at the end of the hall. 

  


\---------------------------------------------- 

  
  


Back in his room Stiles stood in front of the mirror and assessed himself. He had gone sparingly on the hair product, and his slightly long hair had that fresh out of bed or just fucked look he really liked. 

  
Next, he looked over his face. The clean shaven skin was nice and clear, the eyelash serum he had been trialing for the salon for the last few weeks had made his lashes look lovely, and the new pale lip gloss he had just used gave him a kissable mouth - not that much of that would be happening this weekend. 

He had been in a bit of a dry spell with his love life of late, but Stiles thought it was more to do with him just not connecting with any of the guys he met at the club. Sure, they were hot and fun, but Stiles needed something different - something more. The only problem was, Stiles was not sure what that was. 

  


He slipped on his midnight blue tux and thanked Peter in his head - that man's tastes were always exceptional. Taking a deep breath, he left his room and headed to the rose gardens where he knew Scott would be waiting nervously and pacing a hole in the grass. 

  
  


\------------------------------------------------- 

  


Stiles found Scott right where he thought he would. Melissa and Deaton talking and laughing, while Scott had that pained puppy look. Boy, Stiles really hoped Scott didn’t pass out before he got to exchange vows. 

Stiles texted Ally quickly to let her know Scott was still breathing, albeit a nervous wreck. 

He then spotted his dad and Peter talking quietly off to one side and made a beeline for them. Peter’s face lit up in a grin when he saw Stiles approach. “Sweetheart you look wonderful. See John? I told you he would look fantastic in that suit.” 

His dad leant over and brushed a kiss to Peter’s cheek.“Never doubted you for a minute.” 

“Liar,” Peter said out of the corner of his mouth. 

  
Stiles had to smile at his Dad and Peter. They had been together when Stiles was still in high school.It had caused a bit of a scandal when the local Sheriff and widower John had gotten together with notorious playboy and property magnate Peter Hale. Malicious gossip and nasty comments soon dried up though, once everyone was forced to see how happy both men were. The two lonely Stilinskis had been absorbed into the huge Hale clan, and Stiles for one was happy about it. He got to see each day how stupidly happy both men were and how in love- even if it made Stiles ache to find that one like Dad and Peter had. 

  
Peter looked over the gathered crowd, frowning when he saw Allison’s stony-faced mother and equally unimpressed grandfather sitting down in their chairs. “I see the wicked witch of the east has deemed to join us. She must have broken the old bastard out of jail just to come.” Peter glared daggers at the old man. 

  
“You know the Argents?” Stiles was intrigued. Allison tended to not talk about her mother or her father’s family much, and Stiles respected her too much to ever really push. 

  
“Chris-Allison's father and I were close.” At Stiles’s smirk, Peter tutted, “Not like that - mind out of the gutter. But I knew that he was struggling at the time to come to terms with his sexuality. His father was a harsh man and would not condone having a gay or bisexual son. He forced Christopher into that marriage and demanded that he sever ties with his friends. Apparently we were an unhealthy influence on him.” 

“They divorced when Ally was young, right?” Stiles asked softly. 

“Yes. Victoria made it impossible for Chris to gain custody, she spread so many vindictive lies. Chris left the country he went to France and stayed with more agreeable family members. He was finally able to be himself. He owns a very popular clothing line -you are, in fact, wearing one of his suits.” 

Stiles's face did a series of complex moves causing his father and Peter to laugh. “You don’t mean Ally's dad is Christopher Argent of Silver Moon … _No._ I mean,” Stiles threw his hands up. “You _know_ I’ve been lusting after him since I was sixteen years old!” 

Peter patted him gently on the arm “So it wouldn’t help if I told you he’s walking over here right now?” 

Stiles looked over his shoulder and saw a handsome – no, strike that - stunning older man walking towards them. Alright, Stiles may have gaped at the long legs encased in expensive trousers, and he maybe had to peek at the chest straining against the crisp white shirt. 

“Stiles sweetheart, you’re drooling,” Peter mock-whispered in his ear. Stiles’s cheeks flamed red, and his father’s deep belly laugh did not help matters. 

Stiles raised his gaze and got caught up in the older man’s intense blue eyes “Damn you’re hot.” At the bellow of laughter around him he realized he had spoken out loud, Thankfully Deaton’s voice rang out across the gathered group. “Can the bridal party gather in front of the fountain, please.” 

Stile let out a relieved sigh. “Duty calls.”   


Chris winked at Stiles, a cocky smile in place. “I will be seeing you later, Stiles is it?” and winked. Stiles blushed the whole way down to his toes, he was sure of it. He turned and quickly made his way to the bridal party. He let out a snort when he heard Peter’s outraged grizzling. “You did _not_ just hit on my stepson.”   
  
“Now Peter, would I do that? Especially with his fathers standing right here?” 

  
  
  


________________________________________ 

  
  


The ceremony went off without a hitch. Allison looked radiant as she walked down the aisle escorted by her Dad. At seeing Allison’s brilliant smile, Stiles couldn’t help smiling broadly back at her. She looked amazing. Glancing over his shoulder, he had to smother a laugh at the goofy love-struck look on the face of the human puppy that she was going to marry. 

  
As Chris led Allison to Scott, Stiles could not help but appreciate the view. In that suit he looked sinfully delicious, and the silver goatee, well. Stiles was sure he was going to end up sporting a boner if he kept looking. 

  
Chris handed Allison’s arm to Scott, clapping the nervous groom on the shoulder. “Look after my little girl,” he whispered, then turned and gave Stiles a slow wink, before walking back to sit with Peter and John. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Chris**   
  


Oh, Chris knew he was playing with fire, but it had been a long time since he had someone as young and sweet as Stiles in his sights. There was something about the way those lovely honey-colored eyes had widened in surprise at his arrival, the way Stiles softly chewed on lush painted lips, an endearing nervous trait. It was really the lips, painted a slightly lighter shade of pink, that held Chris’s attention. Damn if he didn’t want them wrapped around his cock while Stile looked up at him with those long-lashed hazel eyes, the ones that seemed to see right into Chris’s very soul. 

No, this was madness. Not only was this young man his best friend’s stepson he was also his new son-in-law's best friend. Definitely no. Chris watched Stiles walk off, and sighed. He was not going to make a sensible decision where that delicious young man was concerned, was he? 

Chris sat himself down on one of the balustrades that surrounded the patio enjoying the mountain view. He turned when he felt a light touch on his shoulder and turned to face Allison. “Sweetheart you looked so beautiful today,” he bussed a light kiss to her cheek, careful to not mar her makeup. 

The light danced in her eyes, making him melancholy for all the time he had missed with her. “Oh no Dad, I know that look, stop it. You’re here now, and you made it possible for Scott and I to have the perfect day.” 

Allison hugged Chris tight and he felt emotion rise in his chest “Sweetie, I just wish...” 

Allison pulled away and smiled sadly. “You wish Mom wasn’t such a bitch, or that Grandpa didn’t back her shit up?”   
  
“Oh, all of the above.” Chris hugged her then let her go. “Your friends seem to be enjoying themselves.” Chris nodded to where Lydia and Stiles were dancing with abandon. Stiles had stripped out of his suit jacket and had unbuttoned his pale pink waistcoat. He danced with enthusiasm and joy. It was breathtaking. 

“So, that’s Stiles.” Chris did his best to act casual, but the smirk Allison gave him told him he’d failed. He immediately felt guilty - this was Allison's housemate and a close friend. “He’s a makeup artist? I think I remember you telling me that.” Chris focused back on Allison who was still smirking, giving him a knowing look. 

“Yeah, he’s really good.” Allison leant back against the balustrade. 

“But you guys met at school, right?” 

“Yup.” Allison took a sip from her champagne flute and shook her head. “He is a really good guy - the best - he just really sucks when it comes to picking boyfriends.” Allison sighed. “Look, you obviously like him, and if I know Stiles, you’re exactly what he likes.” Allison gave a mock shudder “I can’t believe I’m helping my dad hook up with my best friend. At my own wedding.” 

Chris, shocked, started to protest, to say she’d misread his intentions, but she just laughed sweetly. “Dad, you are two of the most important people in my life, and today is my day and if I say you should go for it, you should do it.” She patted Chris on the arm. “Just don’t hurt him OK? He has a big heart and it’s been broken too many times.” She leaned up and kissed Chris on the cheek before glancing over his shoulder. “Mom’s looking for me. I’d better head her off.” 

Chris watched in awe as his wonderfully caring daughter headed Victoria off, leading her towards a group of people and away from Chris. He looked over to the dance floor and saw Stiles head over towards the bar. Getting up he moved to follow. Well, Allison did tell him to go for it, and who was he to deny his girl’s order on her special day?. 

________________________________ 

____________ 

**Stiles**

Dancing had been fun. It felt good to let loose on the dance floor and Lyds was always a good partner in crime, but he had to step back and let Kira have a dance with her wife, he was a gentleman after all. 

He shot a glare over at the table that held Allison's mother and grandfather, they had glared and made quiet nasty comments about almost everyone in the room and it was starting to piss Stiles off. That was until Peter walked over and whispered something into Victoria’s ear and looked back over to John. Victoria looked chastened, and Gerard, Allison's grandfather, looked livid. They announced loudly they were retiring for the night and headed towards where Allison was sitting talking to her father. 

Allison cut them off before they reached Chris. Good. Stiles let out a relieved breath, and blushed when he caught Ally’s dad looking at him. Damn it, how could a man he’d barely met affect him so much? 

Stiles moved to the open bar and ordered a rum and cola. Waiting for his drink, he rocked his hips to the music that was playing, one of his favorites. Humming to the music, he swayed his hips in time to the tune in a slow rocking motion. 

_Baby take off your coat,_ _real slow._

_And take off your shoes, I'll take off your shoes._

_Baby take off your dress, Yes, yes, yes._

Lost in the music, he didn’t hear the voice behind him till he turned. “Enjoying the music?” Blue eyes gazed at him with unhidden lust and a sinful smirk. 

“Oh Hi, Mr. Argent,” Stiles could feel himself blush. 

“That was quite the show.” Chris’s eyes traveled down to Stiles hips and then back up to his face. 

Stiles, emboldened by the atmosphere, looked Chis up and down slowly, not even trying to hide his interest. 

Broad grin, teeth flashing, Chris leant in closer “You like what you see?” 

Playing with the straw in his drink, Stiles blinked slowly. “Maybe.” 

Chris looked down at the front of Stiles’s pants and grinned wickedly. “Oh, I think you do.” 

Chris’s blue-eyed stare and commanding tone nearly rendered Stiles weak at the knees. A self-assured, dominant older man, he was everything on Stiles’s check list for a perfect man. 

Chris slipped his jacket off and rolled his shoulders. Stiles watched mesmerized, wanting to lick the skin covered by the shirt. 

“Oh, Daddy” Stiles whispered under his breath, but not quietly enough, judging by the way Chris’s eyes widened and the slow grin that spread across his face. 

Thankfully Peter and his father chose that moment to interrupt, saving Stiles from further embarrassment. “Christopher, I do hope you don’t mind but that ex witch of yours was starting to make the guests feel uncomfortable, so I may have told her a few home truths. She and your father have left.” 

  
Chris’s eyes widened, then he let out a hearty laugh, hugged Peter and nodded to John. “God I’ve missed you, Peter.” He turned and gave John a clap on the arm. “And I hear good things about you Sheriff, any man that can tame Peter Hale is a marvel.”   
  
Stiles’s dad laughed, pulling Peter closer he kissed him. “Oh, I’d say it was a mutual taming.” 

Stiles smiled at the easy interaction between the men. He could see the friendship between Peter and Chris, it was similar to his and Scotts in a way. There was a familiarity and bond there, and it spoke volumes to Stiles about the type of man Chris was. 

Stiles backed away, letting the men talk. He needed some fresh air, and to convince his traitorous cock to stop making a fool of itself in public. He hurried out to the rose gardens, savoring the crisp evening air. He followed the white gravel path as it wound around the various roses and came to a stop by a small fountain, its centerpiece the goddess Diana, bow in hand, naked breasts on proud display. The faint sound of the water spilling out of the fountain was soothing and the sweet perfumed air relaxed Stiles. 

**Chris**

_“Oh, Daddy.”_

That boy’s seductive voice would not leave Chris alone. Was he seriously considering dragging his best friend’s son off to fuck him senseless? Chris snorted in a wry amusement. Shit yeah, he was. 

But Chris’s gut told him this would not be some mere one night fling. Something in Stiles fae-like innocent gaze called to him, begged him to hold the boy down and bend him to his will. The mischievous way Stiles had looked at him, that pretend innocence, like he needed Chris to discipline him, needed someone to restrain him, literally and figuratively. 

Chris stalked through the rose garden looking for signs of Stiles. He found his quarry by the center fountain. The moonlight shone down into the garden, its light soft, bathing Stiles in a pale glow that lent the young man an ethereal beauty. 

As Chris stepped into the small glade Stiles must have heard him. Looking up Stiles gave a small surprised gasp. “Did you follow me?” 

Chris stepped closer. How did he play this? Was he willing to make the move? “Don’t play coy with me boy.” Well obviously, he was, he thought wryly as he spoke. 

Eyes lowered demurely, Stiles looked at the fountain, giving Chris a opportunity to take in his sweet face, the slightly tilted nose, those plush lips, dark brown locks just the right length to grab. Chris pulled himself from those thoughts when he heard Stiles whisper, “What do you want?” His voice sounded young, vulnerable. 

Chris stepped close enough that he could make out the pattern of moles that decorated Stiles’s neck. “Something I shouldn’t take,” he answered just as softly, not touching the young man but desperately wanting to. 

Stiles’s full lips tilted in a soft smile. "What if it's something I want to give...Daddy?” 

Oh god. This young man was going to break Chris if he wasn’t careful. Reaching out, he lightly clasped Stiles’s arm, "Is that something that you like? Daddy play?” 

Stiles shivered under his touch but moved closer. “I don’t know, if I'm honest. But I do want to try with you. Have you – um, do you like Daddy scenes?” 

Chris pulled Stiles closer, and Stiles leaned into Chris’s chest.”I do, though I haven’t played seriously with anyone for a while. Would you be a good boy for me if we did?” 

Stiles shivered against him. He turned his head so it rested against Chris’s shoulder “Yes, Daddy.” 

“And if you weren’t a good boy?” Chris nosed at the strands of Stiles’s soft hair. 

Stiles tilted his head to look at Chris and licked his pink lips “Then you would have to punish me.” 

Chris cleared his throat. He had to be sure this was Stiles’s choice “What do you want baby, truthfully?” 

Stiles eyes glimmered with lust and mischief. “I want you.” 

Chris hummed. “I want you too, but I need to know some things. First, how many drinks have you had tonight?” 

Stiles tilted his head in thought. “Only two, I was too busy running around to really let loose.” 

“Good boy,” Chris murmured. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” Stiles smirked. 

“That sassy mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble.” Chris grinned as he spoke. 

Stiles returned the grin. “I'm counting on it.” 

“Only good boys get what they want, baby.” Chris knew that he was treading a dangerous path. Once he had a taste of Stiles, he doubted that it would be a one off. 

“Then I really do need a Daddy to keep me in line, then.” Stiles’s quick mind and unquenchable spirit was addictive. 

“Tell me more Stiles, tell me what you want me to do.” Stiles blushed and ducked his head when Chris spoke. He started to chew on his bottom lip, and Chris wondered if he had any lip gloss left the way Stiles worried at it. 

Stiles took a deep breath and dropped his eyes, “I want you to put me on my knees and tell me what to do. I want to please you, give you whatever you want. Then I ...” Stiles stopped and blushed, nerves stopping him from continuing. 

“Then what?” Chris prompted, cupping Stiles’s chin with his fingers, letting his thumb stroke softly along his cheek. 

“Then I want you to take care of me,” Stiles rushed out. 

“Oh, baby, I’ll take good care of you, but first I need to know your limits.” Chris kept up the soft touches, and Stiles seemed to relax under his hands. 

“I like to be spanked, but I'm not a huge pain slut, and I really get off on being restrained.” Stiles tried to duck his head but Chris’s firm hold on his jaw wouldn’t allow it. 

Chris nodded. He could definitely work with that. His next question was different, but just as important “I want you baby, but I don’t want this to be a one night stand. If you say yes, you’re saying yes to all of me, understand? I want you to be mine, exclusively.” 

The way Stiles throat bobbed as he swallowed make it hard to resist leaning in and licking up that pale throat, but Chris held himself back, waiting for an answer. Stiles’ whispered, “I’d - I’d like to be yours,” was music to his ears. 

He had to ask one more thing, though. “Does if worry you that I am Allison's father? Are you worried what people might think?” 

“Yes and no. Ally knew I’ve always had a thing for you, I cannot believe she never told me you were her dad, we are so going to have words about this,” Stiles muttered under his breath, and Chris softly tilted his chin so he was looking at him 

“Stiles. Focus.” 

“Oh right, sorry Daddy. I'm twenty-three years old, and old enough to make my own choices. Anyone wants to judge me, fuck them.” 

Chris felt a wave of pleasure at Stiles’s tone, this boy knew what he wanted, and chris was prepared to give it to him. "Oh baby, I think we are going to be so good together.” Before Stiles could respond Chris kissed him. Stiles snaked his arms around Chris, his hands toying with Chris back, the kiss was sweet but begging to delve into deeper territory. Pulling back, Chris let out a low groan. 

He pulled out a key card to his room and handed it to Stiles. “I’m going to say my goodnights and head upstairs in thirty minutes. When I get there, I want you on your knees naked and lubed up, ready for me.” 

Chris could see Stiles’s throat work as he swallowed, trying to make words that finally came. “Yes. Yes, Daddy.” 

Chris growled low in his chest as he bussed a kiss across Stiles cheeks, “Go now, boy,” and smacked Stiles on the backside, enjoying the yelp it received. 

**Stiles**

Oh my god! This was really happening. Stiles screamed with joy in his head. He had been jerking off to magazine pictures of Chris Argent since he was sixteen years old. Jesus, this was really happening. He had stopped by his room and grabbed his overnight bag then caught the lift up to the deluxe rooms. Room 501. He slipped in the key card and went in. 

A bedside light was on in the bedroom and a small lamp illuminated the sitting area, a large leather sectional took up most of the room in this area and a large flat screen TV hung from the far wall. The suite smelt of Chris’s aftershave a rich blend of dark spice and woodsmoke. Stiles cock throbbed in approval. OK, this was really really happening. 

He walked into the bedroom and gazed at the huge King-sized bed, it looked ridiculously comfortable, but there was no time to dawdle. Daddy said he wanted him naked and on his knees, ready and willing. Stiles peeked into the ensuite and decided he would chance a quick shower. He stripped down and folded his clothes neatly, leaving them on the wing back chair in the bedroom, then stepped into the opulent shower. He toyed with the idea of using Chris’s body wash, but used his own sweet coconut and shea butter one instead. 

Once clean, he set about the other task Daddy had set him. He grabbed the lube he had set on the vanity and slicked his fingers, without much preamble he slicked his hole, not stretching himself out too much. The thought of Daddy's cock splitting him open had Stiles clutching his erection to stave off coming. Daddy didn’t say he _couldn’t_ come, but Stiles wanted to wait, let Daddy give him his first orgasm of the night. 

When he was done, Stiles washed his hands and headed into the bedroom. He saw his phone blinking with a message. It was a text from Allison thanking him for today, and telling him to have fun tonight. Stiles felt a little guilty - the fun he was hoping to have was with her father, maybe this was wrong. But before Stiles could overthink it, another text from Allison came through. _*Make sure Dad treats you right. You’re perfect for each other. Love you._

Oh, shit. She knew, and she was giving her blessing. Stiles wanted to happy dance. He texted back _Will do and love you back._

Not much later Stiles heard the suite door open. He quickly positioned himself on the bed, kneeling down back bowed in what Stiles hoped was a sexy pose. 

“Well if that isn't a sight to warm a Daddy’s heart, his boy bent over waiting for his daddy's attention.” Chris voice was a low growl and it sent a primal wave of need shooting through Stiles. “Did you do what Daddy asked?” Stiles felt the bed move as Chris knelt on it. 

Stiles throat was too dry to speak, so he nodded bumping his forehead into the quilted bedspread. 

“And are you ready to be a good boy for me?” Chris purred as he came closer. 

Stiles swallowed. “Yes ,Daddy.” His skin jumped when he felt one of Chris’s warm hands touch his heated skin, stroking his back and hips in slow swipes. He let out a small whimper when a finger trailed down his tailbone and then dipped into his hole. 

  
“Nice and slick baby, ready for me to play.” Chris leaned over and nipped lightly at the skin on Stiles hip. 

“Yes Daddy, please let me be good for you.” 

Stiles groaned when Daddy slipped a thick finger into him, and fought the urge to thrust back onto the finger. Chris chuckled darkly “Such a needy little one. I don’t think one finger will be enough.” Chris crooked his finger and Stiles moaned. “How many more fingers do you think you could take?” Chris growled as he slipped a second finger in, the burn was exactly the sort of pleasure-pain that Stiles craved. 

“I - uh-” Stiles rutted into the bedspread, not answering. He yelped when Chris slapped his backside, hard. 

“Your words boy, answer me.” Chris lazily thrust his fingers in and out. 

“Yes Daddy, I want more,” Stiles moaned, pressing his forehead against the bed. 

“Good boy. Daddy will take care of you, give you what you need.” As he spoke, Stiles felt the stretch of another finger entering him. 

“Oh my god, Daddy.” Stiles arched and moaned as Chris’s fingers brushed and teased at his prostate. 

“As long as you do what I say, you’ll get what you need.” His fingers again rubbed against that sweet spot. Stiles had never come from just assplay, but he was sure if he was going to, Chris would be the one to do it to him. 

“And if it gets too much, baby?” Chris whispered against the skin of his back. 

“Red Daddy, I say red.” Stiles panted out. 

Chris stroked along Stiles’s back and tail bone, letting his fingers softly graze along his perineum. Stiles wanted to arch up and press back into Chris’s hands but he held himself still. He was going to be a good boy, let Daddy take his time. 

“I want you to feel good baby, but no coming until I say so.” Chris’s fingers stretched wider again, playing with him 

“Yes, Daddy. Will be so hard but I want to be good.” Stiles moaned into the bedspread. He could feel Chris lean over him and he turned his head, blinking as he looked into Daddy’s intense blue eyes. Chris kissed him slowly, their tongues dancing against each other in a slow-motion copy of the way Chris’s fingers were moving in his ass. 

“Oh, Daddy,” Stiles moaned into Chris mouth, as his daddy twisted and spread his fingers inside him, stretching him wide. 

“You like that baby? Want more?” 

“Please Daddy - I need - ” Stiles wasn’t really sure what he needed, but Chris’s fingers were working him into a frenzy of want and lust. He was certain there must be a puddle of pre come under him, could feel himself leaking. Then he felt Chris slip his pinky in, and he screamed and moaned, it hurt so good. The only thing that kept him from floating away on the feeling was Chris’s warm voice murmuring soothing sounds as he worked his fingers in and out. The way he was spreading his fingers and twisting them made Stiles want to arch up, and he moaned louder. 

“Oh, baby, you look so good.” Chris slowed his movements and Stiles slipped into a daze. He could feel the muscles in his ass clench down on Chris’s fingers, it felt amazing. He had never taken that many, and the overload of sensation had his mind drifting. 

“One day baby, I’m going to try and get my whole hand in that tight little hole,” Chris growled. It was such a fucking sexy sound, and Stiles’s ass clenched tighter around Chris’s fingers. 

“Hmm, you like that idea baby?” 

“I... yeah.” Stiles was so incredibly turned on by the idea, but it also frightened him. Chris rubbed his lower back soothingly. “Don’t worry baby we won't go there tonight. But I think we might explore the idea another time.” 

Stiles felt a thril run through him. Chris wasn’t joking earlier. wanted this to be more than one night, and all Stiles could think was fuck, yes. But then Chris started moving his fingers again, and all coherent thought flew out of Stiles head. Chris pressed against Stiles’s prostrate, fuck the man was merciless, and Stiles fought the urge to come. Then, oh so slowly, Chris withdrew his fingers. "Such a good, good, boy for Daddy.” 

  
“Please ...I need -” Stiles had never felt so damn open and aroused before, god. He needed his Daddy’s cock in him. 

“Shh, I got you baby. Just had to get you nice and open.” Stiles could hear Chris taking his clothes off, then the sound of the condom wrapper being opened. “I'm going to take you hard, baby, and I want to hear all those lovely sounds.” Chris notched the head of his cock at Stiles’s open hole. “Ready for me, baby?” 

“God yes Daddy, fuck me, I've been good, " Stiles whined, breathless with need. 

“Yes you have, baby.” With those words Chris thrust into him in one brutal thrust. Stiles cried out. He’d never felt so full. The burn of entry was giving way to the heat of pleasure as Chris started to work his thick cock in and out, moving at a merciless pace. Chris held Stiles’s hips firmly and leaned his body over Stiles. “Baby you feel so fucking good, not going to last long.”   


Stiles tried to rock back in Chris’s hold. “Same Daddy, want to come so bad.” 

“Go ahead, baby. Daddy says you can come.” Stiles gasped when a strong hand took hold of his cock, and gods, it felt so good against his sensitive skin. Between the pounding his ass was taking and the firm strokes Chris was giving his cock, it wasn’t long before he came, screaming Chris’s name as stars exploded behind his eyes and his vision whited out. Stiles went limp in Chris’s hold, letting his Daddy fuck into him, until a deep growl and lips on his neck told him Chris was about to come. 

Stiles must have passed out or zoned out, and he came back to himself with Chris running a warm cloth down his thighs and over his abused hole. He squirmed when he felt Chris’s soft touch against the puffy flesh. 

“Not too sore, baby?” 

“No daddy, feel good, like really good.” Stiles stretched out on the bed, enjoying the soft touches Chris used. He let out a happy sigh and watched while Chris walked back to the bathroom. He couldn’t help but stare at his strong muscular thighs, the way his ass flexed when he walked. Damn, he was a lucky boy. 

Chris got back into bed and pulled Stiles against him. “I meant what I said baby. There’s something between us, and I want a chance to explore it.” 

Stiles let out a contented purr and snuggled into Chris’s warm embrace. “Me too, Daddy. I'm going to have to tell Dad and Peter, though.” 

“It will be OK, baby. Peter is going to understand, and I’m sure your father will too.” 

Stiles shrugged. “Probably. It might take some time but you know Peter, I think he would be okay about it; besides I have heard some of the shit that goes on in their bedroom, and glass houses and stones and all.” 

Chris snorted at that. 

“Mind you, there is the small matter of my Dad being a sheriff and having a gun,” Stiles teased, grinning at the unimpressed look Chris gave him. “Don’t worry Daddy, I’ll protect you. It’ll be fine, maybe we just...don’t mention the Daddy thing.” 

'“Deal, baby. Now get some sleep. I have big plans for you tomorrow.” Chris kissed Stiles slowly then lay back and closed his eyes. Stiles lay awake for a while longer, just enjoying the warmth of the arms around him, and absorbing the fact that yes, he was in bed with his best friend’s father, who was the stuff of his teenage fantasies, and apparently that’s where he was going to stay. 

This weekend was going to be a lot more interesting than he ever imagined. 


End file.
